The long-term objective of the Vanderbilt Training in Gastroenterology T32 Program is to provide trainees with a rigorous scientific foundation in 1) basic research, in order to develop a deeper understanding of gastrointestinal pathophysiology, reveal new disease mechanisms, and identify novel therapeutic targets, or 2) clinical/translational research, through formal studies in clinical science or epidemiology. Our overall hypothesis is that the most effective mechanism to impact digestive diseases is through cultivation and support of an alliance of collaborative biomedical trainee and preceptor investigators operating within a vibrant academic environment that catalyzes mutually reinforcing interactions. Our vision is to continue to inspire interest among our trainees in the study of digestive diseases and for them to perform paradigm-shifting science that translates to benefit for the patients and communities we serve. Dr. Richard Peek (Director, Division of Gastroenterology) serves as Program Director. He will be assisted by an Associate Director, Dr. Keith Wilson, former Director of the Adult Gastroenterology fellowship program, as well as a Steering Committee and Internal and External Advisory Committees composed of senior faculty deeply invested in training young investigators. This program is designed to support postdoctoral fellows (M.D., M.D./Ph.D., Ph.D.) who show exceptional aptitude for pursuing an academic career. Postdoctoral trainees are selected from a curated pool of fellows accepted into the Adult and Pediatric GI training programs, physician-scientist applicants from various other clinical training programs at Vanderbilt and applicants that apply to preceptor laboratories. A customized mentoring team is constructed for each trainee consisting of a Mentor with nationally recognized expertise and a Research Advisory Committee to provide additional guidance, mentoring and feedback. The trainee's experience is enriched by interactions with other investigators and trainees, an extensive program of seminars and conferences, and coursework tailored to meet individual needs. Based directly on trainee demand, we have created the Academy of Investigators to provide comprehensive career development and support to trainees on this T32. The unique environment that supports digestive disease research at Vanderbilt, consisting of rich collaborative interactions between basic and clinical researchers, a wide range of supporting Cores and Centers, robust institutional support, and exposure to state-of-the-art clinical care, provides an outstanding opportunity to train successful scientists whose discoveries regarding fundamental aspects of digestive diseases can be rapidly translated into improved patient care.